


Work in Progress

by 9_Jeni



Series: Once A Winchester Series [2]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural TV Series
Genre: F/M, fan fiction, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9_Jeni/pseuds/9_Jeni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sequel to the book Once A Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work in Progress

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to the book Once A Winchester, it's a work in progress which means it's not finished yet but I'll continue to edit it! I really hope you enjoy this part because it's taken a lot of planning time to get it as far as I've gotten it and as it is I already have writers block.  
> Please leave comments!  
> Also this will also be posted on my wattpad account once wattpad decides to cooperate.  
> Lots of love xoxo,  
> Jenifer

I slowly closed my eyes and when I opened them again, I was home  
~  
“Jen, please come back! I can’t do this without you!” I could hear Sam’s voice echoing through the clear blue sky, yet he was nowhere to be seen. “Sam…” I called out but the only response was that of the birds chirping. You see home for me wasn’t with my dad in Ravensville, Texas where I was born and raised, but it was in the Rocky Mountains of Colorado in the Fall, with the leaves changing color, the smell of rain and dew with the cool crisp air biting at my neck and my aunt and uncle’s log cabin, where Liz and I would spend our evenings roasting marshmallows over the wood fire that warmed the house.  
“Welcome home baby girl.” it was a voice I hadn’t heard in years because it had long since faded from my memory, I quickly turned around to make sure I wasn’t dreaming.”Momma!” she stood in front of me, her crystal blue eyes twinkling in the light from the fire, her once grey hair now back to its healthy brown. She’d changed since the last time I’d seen her, she looked happy and healthy.  
“Jen, my sweet girl I’m here to take you home to Heaven… That is of course if you choose to go with me. There are two ways out,  
Option A: Come to Heaven with me and be safe and surrounded by angels. Or,  
Option B: Let your soul reenter your body and live your life with Sam, Dean and April.  
The decision is yours and yours alone, so please take your time.” She acted as if this was an easy decision to make, to choose between life or death. Quietly, I weighed the options and then I spoke. “Momma, I’ve got to go back they need me.” As soon as I finished my sentence, the warmth disappeared and I found myself gasping for air.  
“Doctor, we need a doctor!” My lungs were on fire, my vision was blurry and I felt as if I was going to pass out, yet I could still make out the doctors and nurses figures as they gathered around me, their voices a distant echoey static as I began to drift in and out of conscience, then suddenly a voice came clear as a bell through the static. “C’mon Jen, stay with me sweetheart, I know you can hear me. You’ve got to keep fighting!” Those were the last words I heard before I blacked out again.  
~  
“Come with me Jen… Come with me, you’ll be safe…” it was a distant echo of a voice calling me home. “You’ve got to keep fighting.” Sam’s voice suddenly overpowered the echo. “I can’t Sam, I’m so tired of fighting… Can’t keep going…” My voice along with everything else was slowly fading away. “Sammy, let me go!” Yet deep down I knew I had to keep fighting, even if I was tired of it. “I can’t Jen… I love you too much to let you go.” I shook my head and I could feel myself slowly giving into Death. The warmth that had encased me was slowly returning, yet something was pulling me back, back into the cold world where the monsters under your bed and in your closet are real. “You can’t give up that easily Jen.” I was struggling to breath it felt as if there was an Elephant sitting on my chest. “Stop! All of you stop!” and suddenly everything was back to normal. I looked around my hospital room, it was almost completely empty. There was a man, hunched over in a chair next to the window, his head was in his hands and I could hear his soft sobs. “S...Sam?” my voice was gravely and all I wanted to do was pull out the IV from my arm and take the oxygen chord out of my nose.  
Sam lifted his head out of his hands and cautiously wiped his eyes. “Jen, how are you feeling?” I watched as Sam stood up from his chair next to the window and walked towards my hospital bed. “I’m feeling okay I guess. You look tired Sam, you feeling alright?” Sam shook his head. “I… I…” Sam couldn’t even finish his sentence, before he burst into tears. “Lay with me?” my voice was barely above a whisper as I spoke but my words were genuine as I moved towards the side of the bed, so Sam could lay next to me. “Please Sammy.” I quietly took his hand in mine, I could feel that magic little spark ignite between our fingers and the whole room burst into color as Sam nodded and carefully laid down next to me.  
“Sam, I don’t want to do this anymore….” I felt him curl into me and his presence was soothing. “Do what my sweet angel?”  
“I don’t want to hunt anymore Sam, I want to be able to settle down with you, start a family, get a dog… I want to have a normal life.” I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. I thought Sam was going to leave me as he shifted as much as he could, but he didn’t. “Jen, can I tell you something?” there wasn’t a hint of anger in his voice as he spoke.  
“Sure…” but there was nervousness in mine. “While you were in surgery… I made a promise to myself, to your dad and to you, that if you made it out of this alive I’d give up hunting and live a normal life for you, for me and for us, and hearing you say that you didn’t want to hunt anymore made me realize that you deserve so much more than this crappy life we live. It made me realize I love you more than anything in the world.” Sam’s lips brushed against my temple.  
“I love you Mrs. Winchester.”  
“And I love you Mr. Winchester.” 

Chapter 1: Two and a Half Weeks Later  
“Dean, can we talk?” I knocked on April and his motel room door. If he snaps at me I’m going to beat the crap out of him! I shouldn’t have to tell him that Sam and I are leaving… Hell if anyone should have to tell him, it should be Sam. I cursed under my breath as the door opened. “Sure, what’s up?” Dean was leaning against the door frame I could see April’s clothes in a pile on the floor and I could hear the water running. Great, the one person that could calm him down was in the shower when I needed her most… “Can I come in?” I could feel my heart rate accelerating and I was sweating like a sinner in church. “Sure…” Dean sounded confused but he let me in anyway. “What’s up Jen?” I watched as Dean sat at the foot of the bed, I could tell his eyes were on me and suddenly I didn’t feel so well. “Dean… Um well, how do I put this… Sam and I have decided that it would be in our best interests if we stopped hunting... “ I took a deep breath, not daring to meet Dean’s eyes. The room was silent except for the sound of the water running in the bathroom, “I’m not surprised Sam’s running off again, but you Jen… I had such high hopes for you. I mean you’re one of the best hunters in the world but if you’re going to go, then go and don’t you two ever think of coming back. Just delete my number off your phones and leave!” That stung. “Dean, you inconsiderate asshole, in the past two years alone, I’ve nearly died twice, almost gotten you and Sam killed and then two and a half weeks ago I DIED! Now you’re telling me that I’m a disappointment… Well Dean you know what? You can go to Hell!” Without another word, I turned around and walked out of April and Dean’s motel room and didn’t look back.


End file.
